Legend of Zelda: Nightmare of the great seas
by Story Dude86
Summary: While continuing thier search for New Hyrule, Link and Tetra discover a mysterious shard in a canyon which summons a demon pirate ship who tries to hunt them down for it. Eventual LxT


**Legend of Zelda: Nightmare in the great seas**

_This happens about 2 years after the events of 'Phantom hourglass' and this is my 2__nd__ fan fiction. Please review and let me know how to improve._

**Chapter 1: Accident Prone**

Link sat down on the wooden rail of Tetra's ship as he gazed at the beautiful ocean view as sun floating over the horizon. Link was about to fall to sleep when suddenly he saw Tetra and the rest of the crew then came back from another adventure. Link then remembered that he was meant to clean the ship while they were away after he made a big mess in the kitchen in the afternoon. Link quickly grabbed the mop and started mopping furiously. He then tidied up all of the loose objects on the floor in Tetra's room and stuffed them in her cupboard. "There finished" Link said as he swept the sweat of his face and proceeded to leave, but accidentally tripped over a loose floor board and landed face first into the wall leaving a huge crack. Link panicked as he tried to find something to cover it. He then found a small blanket and pulled it out of the box but then tripped over again causing a few statues and other treasures to fall of their shelves and onto the floor.

"Link where are you?" Link jumped when he heard the voice of the captain Tetra. "You better not be in my room looking at my stuff mister or I'll kick your sorry butt!" Link began tiding the artifacts and his sweat increased 10 fold. He knew how scary Tetra can be when she's angry. Sometimes she would physically attack her victims rather then yelling at them and he also knew how strong Tetra is. Tetra opened the door to see a pale Link with a mop in his hand.

"Hey captain Tetra. I cleaned up like you said" Link stuttered. Tetra had a very suspicious look on her face. She could tell that Link had done something wrong by the look of his frightened face.

"What did you this time? And tell me the truth kid!" Tetra replied with a sharp look on her face. The cupboard suddenly opened and all the loose objects that Link stuffed in it fell right on top of him, and so did the whole cupboard itself. Tetra growled angrily and said "Uh what am I going to do you?"

* * *

Mean while on another ship, a short, brunette and pointy noise man was cooking a fish and singing "Some day I will have a ship of my own and no one would not tell me what to do for I will be capt... OW!" until he burnt himself with the fish when he noticed a fly speeding around the kitchen. "What the... How did you get in here?" as he started chasing it around the kitchen in attempt to whack it with the saucepan. The light kept luring him into equipment and ingredients. "Oh no your not getting away from me!"

"Dave what are you do?!" yelled the captain but before he could finish his sentence, the green light landed on his face and Davey hit it so hard. The captain was furious. "Dave come with me NOW!.

"No caption you don't understand I... HEY LET ME GO!" Davey screamed as the captain grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him into his Cabin.

"This may be going on your permanent record young man! I can't believe you did that!"

* * *

"Come on Tetra I said I was sorry" Link said to a fuming Tetra.

"No you lazy bum! Do you have no shame kid?!" complained Tetra.

"I don't mean to i'm sorry I really am Tetra. I promise it wont happen again for sure" Link tried to calm down Tetra.

"It better not kid" Replied a still fuming Tetra.

"I also promise that I wont sleep that much anymore" Link said calmly.

"Ok Link your forgiven. Just don't do it again!" Tetra then stomped of to her cabin.

* * *

"This is the last time your're going to embarrass me like that in front of the crew and guests like that!" yelled captain John.

"Ok I'm sorry gees besides no one saw me chase that green light" replied Davey ever so rudely.

"I am sick of tired of having to deal your temper and attitude! Every day I have to put up with your temper!" captain John shouted angrily at Davey's rudeness.

"I have a temper? You dragged in here by the arm... and it really hurt!"

"So what's MAN UP! Why are you such a weakling?!"

"You have a temper as well!" yelled Dave.

"DON'T TURN THIS ON ME!" John spat out. The 2 continued arguing and arguing and arguing when the messenger walked in to inform the captain on a 'very important' letter. "Captain John I have important message for... you?" a messenger said as he saw the captain beat up Davey. "Ok bye" he said as he left the room.

* * *

Back on Tetra's ship, Gonzo spotted a island with villages being attacked by strange looking demons. "Land Ho?!" Gonzo yelled before he saw a demon bash through one of the shops and another threatening a villager with a question "Where is the Nightmare Shard!"

"The what?!" the villager replied weakly. His eyes were filled with fear and the monsters face darkened in frustration of not getting an answer.

"Are you death? Tell me were it is now!"

"What is the Nightmare shard any way?!" exclaimed the poor villager.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

"Please I have a wife and kids!" Gonzo continued to witness the horrifying event happening. _What is the Nightmare shard anyw... _His thoughts were interrupted by Tetra.

"Well don't just stand there and watch it! Take us there now!" Gonzo immediately obeyed Tetra and rode the ship towards the under attack island.


End file.
